S & M
by KattytoNebel
Summary: No importaba cómo se habían conocido y mucho menos cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Lo único que realmente importaba era que disfrutaban intensamente lo que estaban haciendo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a_ **Kōji Ōji.**

 _ **Autora:**_ _NebelKattyto_

.

 **S & M**

.

.

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance (calentón)_

 _ **Personajes principales:**_ _Tachibana Makoto / Yamazaki Sousuke_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Alto contenido y temática sexual / Slash / Palabras soeces_ _/ One-shot_

 _._

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

.

 **No importaba** cómo se habían conocido y mucho menos cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Lo único que realmente importaba era que disfrutaban intensamente lo que estaban haciendo. Siempre les pareció curioso que justamente la primera letra de sus nombres describía lo que hacían, lo que les gustaba, realmente curioso, delicioso y salvaje.

 _S & M_, sí, él era S, no solo porque era Sousuke sino porque sádico era, y él no solo era M por ser Makoto sino por ser un masoquista, uno muy entregado al sadismo de Sousuke; ahí, atado de las muñecas a la pata de la cama con los brazos rozando los azulejos fríos, con las piernas entendidas y el culo bien arriba como cuando juegas lingo*, las nalgas rojas, las piernas con marcas de la fusta, ese corsé apretándole la cintura de manera incómoda pero que lo hacía sentirse el ser más erótico, los pezones maquillados y su sudor oliendo al suave perfume de algas marinas, como le gustaba a él. La mano de su amo ahora le untaba en las piernas una crema fría que le relajaba y refrescaba el escozor de la sumisión de hace unas horas, y cuando estaba comenzando a relajarse una corriente empezó a nacer de su culo, esos dedos de su amo no le dejarían tanta tranquilidad como pensó ilusamente, la crema fría empezaba a calentarse con esos dedos dando círculos sin entrar del todo en su interior, era una provocación donde sabían ambos quién terminaría cediendo más, y es que en menos de tres minutos Makoto no podía evitar empujar su cuerpo hacia atrás deseando que deje de torturarlo y que su adorado amo Sousuke le diera inicio a la danza del mete-saca, ese bombeo delirante que lo enloquecía y lo hacía más adicto, más sumiso. Pero su amo tomó su pene con firmeza, sintió una argolla que recorrió su extensión, Makoto entendió que eso no pintaba tan bien. El placer de sufrir. Le dio una palma en sus dos nalgas que no pudo evitar gemir, era un guarro, había gemido y sabía que su amo no le había dicho que lo hiciera, así lo calló dándole más duro y solo le quedó morderse el labio interior para no desobedecer y terminar aullando.

Luego de unos minutos de castigo al parecer su amo había concluido el castigo y como si nada volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, torturar su culito, sintió su la lengua ávida desde las bolas y pasando por esa piel frágil hasta que llegó a su agujero, Makoto se mordía el hombro para no gemir porque no quería volver ser castigado pero su amo se lo ponía color hormiga, hormiga candela.

Su pene le dolía mucho porque esa argolla le presionaba la base del pene asiéndole sentirle sentir que creía y crecía y crecía y le dolía lo dura que lo tenía y la cero atención que su amo le ofrecía.

La lengua de su amo superó la enésima vuelta que le daba y pasó a recorrer su columna hasta que llegó a su cuello y le mordía y chupaba ese punto que solo él conocía.

―P-por fav-vor, amo ―suplicó a duras penas pudiendo pronunciar la última palabra como se debe.

―¿Qué, sumiso? ¿Qué quieres?

Makoto tuvo que abstenerse a decir algo y se mordió el labio porque su amo Sousuke le había metido dos dedos al culo, le metía los dejos juntos y sacaba abriéndolos estimulando su ano a abrirse, y Makoto no podía evitar sacudir su cuerpo contra el compás de su amo estimulándose más.

―Hag-game s-suyo, amo ―Logró decir al fin.

―Eres mío, mi dulce Makoto.

Makoto sintió el alejamiento del pecho fuerte de su amo y los dedos de su amo se separaron más en su interior. Entonces lo sintió dentro de él, su pene y sus dos dedos (que nunca retiró) entraban y salían lentos y profundos. El ritmo se iba incrementando y con el permiso de su amo sus gemidos por fin pudieron salir de su boca, pidiendo más, llamándolo "amo adorado", pidiendo que le dé su semilla, que lo llene por dentro. Sousuke le hacía promesas guarras, prometiéndole romperle el culo e inundarlo de su elixir.

No importaba cómo se conocieron y cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Lo único que realmente importaba era sentir cómo su amo aún con el pene en su culo lo desataba, como lo acostaba en la cama y lo penetraba unos pares de veces más y al fin se vaciaba en él, como lo ponía de pie y el elixir blanquecino se chorreaba de entre sus nalgas y corría libre por sus piernas tal cual lágrimas de felicidad, entonces con apenas un empujoncito Makoto, el sumiso de Sousuke, caía boca arriba agitado como nunca y sentía los dedos gruesos de su amo liberándolo al fin de la cruel argolla y metía su polla adolorida en su cálida boca. Las manos gruesas de su amado liberando su cintura. Con alivio entendía que en ese preciso momento él dejaba de ser Makoto, el sumiso que le gustaba que le den duro, y Sousuke dejaba su papel de amo y volvían hacer los amantes entregados, eso era lo que la lengua caliente y húmeda de Sousuke al menos le decía cuando se enrollaba en la cabeza de su polla y el sonido de la mamada se hacía más escandalosa y él le decía que ya no podía más a duras penas pero a Sousuke, su novio adorado, no le hizo caso alguno y le siguió machacando hasta que su pene que en realidad no podía aguantar más de lo que ya había aguantado soltó el mangueraso y oyó a Sousuke tragar y tragar.

Sousuke lo acomodó entre las sábanas y se abrazaron enrollando las piernas, rozando sus penes, de mástil del morocho, y nuevamente despertando del castaño. Makoto con esa timidez que aunque ya eran novios de tiempo seguía dándole lata, le dio un beso avasallador que Sousuke no se esperó pero que sí le encantó, le encantó el beso tan húmedo, con el sabor de la esencias del otro en sus bocas ahora mezclarse calientes y pasionales.

Ellos era _S & M_, en la fantasía _Sádico y Masoquista_. Y en la realidad Sousuke y Makoto, los dos eran perfectos como novios, como amantes, como amo y sumiso.

Sus mimos mutuos siguieron hasta que al fin cayeron dormidos.

.

.

.

 _ **Publicado el 02 de enero del 2016**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras de la autora**_ :

Primer fic de Free! con alto contenido adulto. Espero les haya gustado.

*Lingo: juego infantil (también llamado salta burro) donde uno se dobla por la cintura, los codos sobre los muslos o rodillas. El resto de los jugadores saltaban sobre él apoyando las manos en su espalda.

Feliz nuevo año 2016 para todos.

Comentarios, si lo desean.


End file.
